A Beginning
by Hannah
Summary: Every story has a beginning. This is the beginning of Hogwarts. Told from the POV of some one who lived it. A founder's fic. Please r/r!
1. The Start

A Beginning  
  
  
For the past ten years, Godric Gryffindor and his best friend, Salazar Slytherin, had been searching for a place to train young witches and wizards. Among other obstacles in their path was the fact that they could tell no one about their plan for fear that they might be muggles. But then, every so often, they would hit gold. Like the time when they had come to a town and seen a woman about to be burned as a witch. The men emedially recognized her as a real witch by the fact that she had done a flam freezing charm and seemed to be rather enjoying herself.  
  
Helga Hufflepuff was a very loyal woman for 40. Her wizard husband had been hanged four years ago. The two men welcomed her to join their small party in finding a place suitable to build their school with the promise that she could be counted among the founders.  
  
The trio traveled around from town to town searching out the perfect place and soon came apon a small village. The people here were just like the other people in the other towns. The house that lined the streets were the same. The town square held the same warning that all witches and wizards would be burned. It was all the same. Except for one thing.  
  
As they sat there on their horses in the center of the town square, a girl of about fourteen came by and as she past the stone that bore the warning about witchcraft, she kind of chuckled. Godric found this odd. He approached the young woman.  
  
"Do you find that stone amusing young lady?" His horse had slowed to match the girl's steps but they kept moving to the other side of the square.  
  
"I do. What of it?" Her voice gave off clearly that she was of the lower classes as did her tattered rag of a dress. At one point it had been blue.  
  
"Why do you find it so funny? Are you a witch?" The question was a safe one in that it didn't give himself away.  
  
"I know you are." seeing the puzzled expression on his face she said, "I can see your wand. You'd do well to hide it in a better place than in your belt. The people here are very strange. The old wizard who was teaching me magic was caught last month and hanged. My husband, I think, is beginning to be suspicious about me as well."  
  
Godric was shocked. He knew girls go married early around these parts but it was usually when they were about sixteen. Then it hit him. She was a witch. He had to get her out of there.  
  
"Well then", he said. "Do you see those two over there? My companions? We are going off to start a school and seeing as how your training is incomplete and all, you could be our first student."  
  
She looked doubtful. "I'm married. I have a little baby boy. I can't go." Her face was sad at having to fulfill the duties that her society felt she had to perform since she was a girl.  
  
Godric thought. He couldn't just leave her here to be hanged. No mortal person could survive being handed. He looked at her. They hadn't stopped walking and by now where on their way out of town with Salazar and Helga trailing behind respectively. It was well known that Godric was the leader of the group.  
  
"Well", he said. "At least tell me your name so that when you are hanging from a tree I can tell my students about how foolish you were to refuse such an offer with witch hunters breathing down your neck the whole time."  
  
"I'm not some foolish little girl who doesn't know what's good for her! I just - I - umm." She was quickly losing ground in this conversation.  
  
"Just tell me your name you stupid little wretch!", Godric exploded. "All I want is a name." As he said this a small house appeared not too far off. The girl glanced at it nervously. Godric got the impression that this was her home. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he almost missed it when she responded.  
  
"Rowena. Rowena Ravenclaw. That's my hose and I'm not going back." She had stopped so abruptly that Godric's horse went on a ways before it stopped and backtracked to her.  
  
"Well then. I'm glad to hear it." She claimed up on the horse.   
  
"I just have to run in really quickly to gather my things and say good bye to my son and sister. She lives with us you know. Bryan won't be home till dark. We can even take our horse."  
  
As they approached the house, Rowena dismounted and Helga and Salazar caught up to him.   
  
"Who is she? I s she a witch?", asked Helga.  
  
"Why are we stopped? She not coming with us is she?" asked Salazar.  
  
"You sound like you don't want her to, Salazr. Come come. Be reasonable.", came the reply. "I just have this feeling about her. Trust me."  
  
"How old is she? She looked rather young", said Helga. They had no time for further conversation because at that moment the girl in question came out of the house and quickly walked across the yard to the barn and soon emerged with a lanky looking horse.  
  
"Are we ready?", asked Helga glancing at Salazar as if daring him to object. "Good. Let's go."  
  
"If you don't mind my asking, where are we going?", said Rowena.  
  
"To start a school you stupid little git", growled Salazar.  
  
Rowena, not fazed at all by his rude remark, persisted. "I know that, but where? Do you have a place picked out?"  
  
"Look kid. If your going to ride with us learn the rules. We ride in silence." Salazar seemed even more angry but still the girl was not at all intimidated.  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't think you and I have been properly introduced. I'm Rowena. Who are you?"  
  
"All you need to know about me is enough to stay away from me."  
  
They rode on for a while in silence and the road narrowed so that they could only ride two abreast. The men fell into step in front of the two females who soon began to talk and get to know each other.  
  
"Don't mind Salazar. The only person he ever listens to is Godric. They've Been Friends since God knows when. I heard the trained under the great Merlin himself together. I'm Helga by the way..." Helga rambled on for about fifteen minutes until Rowena, who had been soaking up every last word had the gall to interrupt.  
  
"We still haven't found a place to build the school." Helga was saying.  
  
"Oh! I know a place. It's wonderful! It's surrounded by mountains on two sides and on the third there is a huge forest and there's a lake and it's all on top of this wonderful hill. I used to go there before I got married to think."  
  
As the conversation a head of them continued, they decided to talk to the other two that night when the camped.  
  
That night as they got ready for bed, Rowena told them about her 'thinking spot' as she called. Though Salazar was doubtful at first, he soon grew on the idea of the place as her description of it unfolded.  
  
"This place better be what you say it is", he barked at her.  
  
And it was. the got such an early start the next morning that the sun wasn't even up yet and Rowena led the way.  
  
As they reached the top of the hill, the rosy sun was just peaking over the mountains in the distance and the four of them grew silent as they gazed apon the future site of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry.  
  
a/n: All the characters belong to JKRowling except for Rowena's baby who we'll see soon if you people want me to continue. All I ask is that you review. (They put those handy little boxes down there just for that purpose.)  
  



	2. Ten Years Later

A Beginning  
Chapter 2  
  
Ten years later.  
  
For ten years Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin,  
and Rowena Ravenclaw built a castle there upon that hill that would besuitable for their school.   
  
During that time, the other three had taken time to teach Rowena moremagic and she caught on quickly. She was easily the smartest of thegroup.   
  
Godric was brave and often was found wandering in place most wouldnot dare to tread. Like the lake which in the past few years along withthe forest had become home to many magical beasts and beings whichhad not dared to come there before. Helga was loyal and faithful whileSalazar was always trying to prove himself. It was well known that hewas always trying to out do his best friend Godric.  
  
Everyone knew what they were building. Even the animals. It was  
decided that the students should be welcome at the school at the age ofeleven and study until they turned 17. Seven years of training should do it. Everything was ready for the first students to arrive. They had decided that due to her high capacity for magic, Rowena should also be counted among the founders. (With much of Salazar's grumbling)  
  
"Helga! Have the new books come yet? The children shall be here within the hour and the owls that Flroish said he would send should have been here an hour ago! Helga!" Rowena and the others were all going crazy with the school opening that day. The books that had been donated by the wizarding community were late leaving the library empty on the first day of school.  
  
Just then, about a hundred owls came rushing into the hall. The four of them looked up from their papers and were soon on their feet, leading the owls towards the library.  
  
They worked for about 30 minutes stacking books randomly in selves and when the first students arived, Helga and Salazar went to greet them while Godric and Rowena worked for a moment or so more.   
  
As Rowena came around the corner, she found herself flat up against Godric. Nether made any move. They stood there looking at each other and right at the moment when they were going to do that little kiss thing your expecting, Helga came in. Luckily they were at the back of the room.  
  
"Hello! You two should really hurry up. We need to interview the new students to see what house they shall be in. Have you finished yet? What are you doing?"  
  
Rowena looked flustered. "Coming", was all she could squeak out.  
Godric laughed. Helga wasn't stupid though. She knew what had been going on behind the book case. She made a mental note to herself to remind Rowena that according to the muggles, she was married.  
  
As they walked into the great hall, they were greeted by about twenty faces looking in their direction.  
  
"We really ought to do something about this room", said Mrs.  
Ravenclaw. "It's rather drab. I've always loved the sunset. Maybe we could paint the ceiling to look like one. Or rather a, umm, sunrise or sunny day, or a night!"  
  
"I don't believe this is the time for such matters, Rowena. We have  
students to welcome." As he said this, Godric walked up to the high table and picked up a list. When we call you up, Please follow us into this little room over here", he said gesturing towards the door to his left. "We need to sort you. Miss. Aboba please."  
  
The rest of the day passed quickly and by dusk all the children sat  
were they needed to be and everyone was eating the large meal the elves had prepared.  
  
The days passed in steady rhythm for awhile with all the students taking their classes together and learning. It was Godric's dream in motion. Books and supplies arrived daily along with letters and gifts. The whole of the magic world thought the school was wonderful.  
  
One day as she was sorting through all the books in the library,  
Rowena found herself thinking back to the first day of school. When she and Godric had had that little run in. What did she feel about him? Was there something between them? Helga had known what was happening. Rowena remembered well that little talk they'd had about how she was still married.  
  
As she sat there thinking, Godric walked into the room.   
  
"Oh! I didn't realize there was some one else in here." He said.  
  
"It is a library. There are almost always people in here."  
  
"But the majority of our students cannot read. Why would they come in to the library. Most of them don't even have last names for God's sake!"  
  
He was standing by her chair now. He put his hand on to her shoulder and she stood up quickly. This wasn't supposed to happen! She was married! With a son who was what, 10? She couldn't fall in love! But looking into his eyes she knew she had. It was hopeless.  
  
When they kissed, it wasn't like what had happened with Delmar. It wasn't him wanting her body and her not wanting to give. It was Him loving her from the roots of her long brown hair to the tips of her toes and her loving him back just as much.  
  
When the kiss ended, they were reluctant to pull away. And so for a quarter of an hour they stood there holding each other. They talked about everything and nothing. Whispered sweet sayings and sweet nothings into each other's ears. it was true love.  
  
For several months they dated and by the time that classes were over for the summer, They were talking about marriage.  
  
As the months went by, it came time to send letters to all of the  
magical children that would be attending the school that year. One of the names that showed up on the magic quill's list was Caleb Ravenclaw. This was surly Rowena's son. And so the letters went out and everyone sent their return owls back saying they'd be there on September first. Everyone.  
  
For the past few days, Rowena had been going nuts and pulling her hair out.  
  
"Oh! I hope he likes me. Will he know me do you think? Oh Godric! Do you think he'll be mad at me for leaving? Has Delmar gotten remarried? Does Caleb even know about me?..."  
  
She went on and on until Godric couldn't take it much longer.  
  
"Shut up!", he shouted. "Do you think you are the only one who has problems? The only one who left something or some one behind? You knew when you got in to this that it ment forgetting your past and whatever else you left behind!"  
  
With that he stormed out of the room. Rowena and Salazar, who was also on the room at the time, looked quite shocked. What was that about? Rowena's eyes welled up with tears as she turned to Salazar.  
  
"Oh God don't cry", he said. For the past few years he'd learned to live with her and had developed a strange attraction for her that he wished he could explain away but that was impossible. It was love and he knew it but didn't want to admit it.  
  
And that was the end of the Godric/Rowena chapter of the Hogwarts four. Although, Salazar did fit comfortably into the role of consoling the youngest of their number.  
  
a/n:ok! umm... everything but the Hogwarts' students and Rowena's son belong to JKRowling. In the next chapter, We will meet Rowena's son, Caleb, and find out more about the friendship between Godric and Salazar. oh and please review! Please? Even just to tell me it sucked? 


	3. The Fight Path

A Beginning  
Chapter3  
  
The castle was in and uproar for the next few days. People chose sides  
and turned against each other. Godric and Helga were both not on  
speaking terms with Salazar and Rowena who were repaying them the  
same compliment.  
  
They all knew that this rivalry would have to burn out some time and  
Salazar and Helga fervently hoped it would before the students arrived.  
Unfortunately it did not.  
  
The children came and it was time for the interviews to see which child  
would go into which house.  
  
"Ravenclaw, Caleb", was now leaving the dwindling group to go into  
that small room off the great hall.   
  
"Welcome young man", said a tall man with blue eyes and red hair.  
"My name is Godric Gryffindor. This" ,he said gesturing to a short  
woman with brown hair graying brown hair and brown eyes, "is Helga  
Hufflepuff. oh and those people are Salazar Slytherin and Rowena  
Ravenclaw." He added with hate dripping from every word.  
  
Caleb was confused. The woman he'd referred to as Rowena Ravenclaw  
had not only his last name, but his dirty blond hair and gray eyes.  
Who was she? Was this his real mother? He knew that she run away  
and stolen Father's best horse but surly this could not be her? Could it?  
No. His mother was killed for being a witch. But this woman was a  
witch.  
  
"Please sit down", said Salazar.  
  
They all sat down and the interview began. the questions ranged from,  
"where do you live?, to," On a bright sunny day, were are you mostly  
to be found?"  
  
"I live just about a days ride from here and I'm almost always playing  
in the woods with my best friends. We have these really neat circle of  
trees we like to climb but Father says we're not to let people see us up  
there or they'll do what they did to my mother and kill her. They  
thought she was a witch." He said the last part with a rather sad tone.  
  
After about fifteen minute of discussion, it was decided that the young  
man would do well in Gryffindor. Godric was never going to let  
Rowena live this one down.  
  
Rowena on the other hand was confused. Was that the best lie that  
that low down horrible basted could tell her son?! And to add insult to  
injury, he was in Godric's house. In Godrics house were Godric could  
they him things about her that no son had a right to know about his  
mother. This had to be some kind of dream. It wasn't{t happening. Her  
son was going to know her ex-boyfriend better than she knew him!  
  
As the next student was sorted her thoughts ran rampant and she was  
really quite surprised to find she had a new student.  
  
That night as the teachers sat in their lounge talking about their new  
students and what each would bring to their house, Godric touched on  
the subject they'd all been thinking. Well, maybe I shouldn't say  
'touched'...  
  
"Well, I have a new student who I think will do nothing for my house.  
He's stupid and I don't think he's very brave. I think his name is, umm,  
Caleb?"  
  
Rowena lunged at his thought. "Take that back you God dammed  
bastard! I'll kill you I will!"  
  
As continued to scream cruses at him as the others pulled he off him.  
How could he say something so cruel about her son? This was coming  
from the same lips that had uttered such sweet prose to her only a  
month ago! It couldn't be happening.  
  
Godric got up and left the room fuming followed by Helga who was  
trying to clam him down but kept being shaken off.   
  
Rowena, on the other hand ,had fallen into a chair sobbing. Salazar  
held her long into the night as she cried and they became very close.   
  
Now, I don't know much more than that about that particular scene as  
I came to the school a few years later but I know that the two of them  
be came a very close couple. They did everything together.  
  
And so life was for about two years. The year I came to Hogwarts was  
a very important one in the history of the school.  
  
What I have told you up until now is the stuff that's not in the books.  
About how Godric and Salazar where the best of friends for years until  
Rowena came between them. About how her son was put into Godric's  
house and she threatened to kill him. None of that is in the books.  
Now I will try and keep the story as unbiased as possible. That will be  
very hard for me as you will see in later chapters of my story.  
  
So, for two years, Rowena and Salazar went together and Helga and  
Godric were always against everything that Rowena and Salazar did.   
  
I was very scared on my first day of school. I was not muggle born  
but because in those times witch were feared by muggles, Mother didn't  
tell me anything until I got my letter and so I didn't know very much  
about magic.  
  
I had always been self motivated. That came from living on the streets  
for years. (My family was very poor.) I found myself sitting at Salazar's  
table after only a few questions. I'd noticed some children took ages to  
be sorted. I was glad I us so easy.  
  
Now a days, they say the Slyerin is an evil house that hates muggle  
borns and encourages dark magic but in my time, if you were caught  
doing any of this kind of thing, you were punished.  
  
Life went on in steady pace for a while. I became close with all the  
founders and that is how I know so much. I always had a knack for  
making friends.   
  
One day I was talking to Godric after class and he told me something  
that is only replaced in importance by the time I was told about the  
Chamber of Secrets.  
  
"Selene, do you know what I'm planing to build? No? Well, I'll tell you.  
A chamber."  
  
Now this didn't have the effect he had hoped. What was so great  
about a chamber? So I asked him and he gave me the strangest  
answer I could have imagined.  
  
"I want to be able to test real courage. I'm going to build a chamber  
and put a monster in it. Then, when the others think a child should go  
into my house we can test it. To see if they'd do well there. What do  
you think?"  
  
I was dumbstruck. A test? That was absurd! What would my other new  
friends think of his crazy idea? And why was he telling this to and  
eleven year old girl whom he{d just met and was in Salazar's house?  
  
My Astonishment must have shone on my face for he dropped the  
subject and I left a few moments later. I had a lot to think about. Was  
he really going to build this Chamber of Courage?  
  
a/n: ok. that's chapter 3. it's done! All right. Every thing except Caleb  
and Selene belong to JKR. Don't forget to review! 


	4. The Beginning of the End

A Beginning  
Chapter 4  
  
For months after he told me about the Chamber of Courage,  
Godric kept on trying to pull me aside to ask me questions  
about it. Did I like the idea? Where should he build it?  
Should he tell the others? I didn't care and one day I told  
him so.  
  
"Stop it!" ,I screamed. "I don't care! You want to know what  
I think? I think you are foolish for asking some eleven year  
old kid about something that could effect generations of kids!  
I'm still trying to work out my life and you come over asking  
me these things about griffins and such that I've never heard  
of! I don't care!"  
  
He stared at me for a moment before responding. "I've built  
it. It's done." For a minute or two he looked at me as if  
trying to find out who I was before saying, "you may go."  
He stood up and left the room leaving me to my thoughts.  
  
Out in the hall he ran into Salazar. "Salazar. As my best  
friend I insist you tell her."  
  
Salazar was confused. I listened at the door. "What do you  
mean? Tell who what? Godric, are you well?"  
  
"I'm fine!" He sounded exasperated. "And you know damn  
well what I mean. Tell HER about you. About you and her  
and her MOTHER." If that wasn't dropping hints then I don't  
know what is.  
  
"Selene has no need to know about her mother and I. I'm  
probably not even the father." Salazar said this quietly as if  
he feared that I might be lurking around the corner. He  
didn't know I was on the other side of the door.  
  
"Come, come! Who else would it be. I've been speaking to  
the girl and she has no idea who her father is. She's very  
intelligent. And besides. Why else would you want her in your  
house?" Venom dripped from every word.  
  
They stared at each other for a while before Salazar walked  
off in a huff and Godric slank the other way.  
  
The term ended sooner than I would have liked and when  
school had ended, I went to the place that Mother had said  
to meet her. As I descended the hill from school, I watched  
as all the other children went and met up with their parents  
and left for their homes. I didn't have a home strictly  
speaking. I lived in the streets.   
  
I began to think. Was my father rich? Could he afford a  
house? I still didn't understand the obvious. That Salazar was  
my father.  
  
That summer I asked a lot of questions about my father. All  
of which she avoided.  
  
She always seemed to be avoiding life for some reason. It  
was as if we were always running. We traveled more than  
gypsies. She used to tell me that she was trying to find out  
who she was and when I asked her what she ment by that I  
got a very strange response.  
  
"When I met your father I knew who I was. He changed me.  
By the time he left I didn't know myself. He changed me.  
Now I have to go and find myself."  
  
I was very young at the time and hadn't understood a word.  
Now I was 11 and I still didn't get it.  
  
When school started back up I was more than ready to leave  
Mother and find out more about that conversation that had  
been nagging at me for the whole summer.  
  
That year began the same as the last four had. The first  
years being interviewed while the rest of us caught up on  
what had happened over the summer. I met up with all my  
friends while the sorting was happening and we ate a  
wonderful feast. Everything was wonderful. The food the  
people. There wasn't even a house rivalry yet.   
  
Looking back (although at the time I promised not to) I relies  
that that was the year everything began to go wrong. The  
school's fate was forever changed. And it all stared that year.  
  
Over the summer things between Salazar and Rowena Had  
gotten shaky and it had all fallen apart by the time Christmas   
came. The difference with this break up was that the only  
person Rowena had to comfort her was me. And yet she kept  
pushing me way. I asked Salazr in night what was wrong.  
That was when he told me.  
  
"Selene. Do you know who your father is? Did your mother  
ever tell you about him?"  
  
"She told me he was a great wizard and that he had trained  
under the great Merlin." We looked at each other for a  
moment before I ventured on. "It's you isn't it." It wasn't a  
question. It was a statement. One I'd known was true even  
before the words were out of my mouth. I guess I'd known it  
all along.  
  
He nodded and we spent the night talking. He told me not to  
tell my mother because she would surly come and hurt him  
and by the end of the night I was calling him 'Father'. It still  
felt a little odd but I did.  
  
From then on, I suppose, Salazar began to hate all  
muggle-born witches and wizards. He got a crazy idea that  
no muggle-borns should be allowed in Hogwarts. When  
Godric told him that was a stupid idea and they had a nasty  
fight that made all the student weary of the two for months,  
Salazar got the idea for the chamber of secrets.  
  
Helga tried to get me to talk to my father and tell him not to  
do anything big, I told her about the chamber of secrets. Up  
till then the only people that knew about it were me and my  
father. And only I knew were it was.  
  
I spent the year trying to keep up with my studies and think  
about how best to ask my father if I could stay at Hogwarts  
for the summer. i never got up the courage and school was  
over before I knew it.   
  
a/n: ok. Everything belongs to JKR. Now then. Please tell me  
what you think. If you think it sucks then tell me how to fix it.  
If you like it tell me why. Give it a rating of 1 to 10. 1 being  
that it really sucked and I should burn the disk it's on or 10  
being really good and all that jazz. If you review my stuff I'll  
go r/r yours. thank you. 


	5. The Fight Between Friends

A Beginning  
Chapter 5  
  
What happened next seemed bound to happen. Its like the play Romeo and Juliet were there is foreshadowing in every line the characters speak. So much in fact that it makes you wonder if they knew or almost knew what was happening. They talk of love and dying through the whole play and the prince speaks of execution if they disturb the peace and yet all those threats are brought around in the end. Romeo kills the prince's cousin. The lovers kill themselves. It is all foreshadowed.  
  
I for one didn't know that anything was going to happen. My third  
year at Hogwarts began as all the others had. Getting caught up with friends. Going to classes.  
  
That year we had a new subject. Magical Creatures. Everyday we'd go out in the forest and watch the animals and talk to the vampires. We also began to try and look into the future with divination. But no amount of gazing into a crystal ball could prepare us for the future.  
  
Looking back I think that Rowena knew what was going to happen. But I'm getting a head of myself. Salazar and Godric were still tense with each other and Helga seemed to be the only neutral party in the whole thing.  
  
Nothing out of the ordinary happen until about two months before the term was over. Then one day it all just blew up. It was bound to happen some time. Tempers were hot and patience was a rare commodity.  
  
I was sitting in the Slytherin common room that night. Salazar was in the chair opposite mine and we were talking. I cannot recall what we spoke of. One second it was peace full and calm in the room with children studying and reading and the next Godric came flying into the room.   
  
He was red with anger and his breaths were short. His red and gold robes were in disarray.  
  
"How dare you!", he yelled. "Salazar! How dare you! What makes you think you can go and build a chamber intent on killing muggle-borns?!" All the muggle-borns in the room jumped. they'd known he was getting colder toward them but this?  
  
Salazar sat silently through Godric's tirade and as he rose to respond my temper got the better of me.  
  
"How dare he! How dare he? How dare you! How can you yell at him for that with your own little secrets?" My voice lowered at the end to help get the point across.  
  
Salazar was confused. He had no idea what I was talking about.  
"What 'little secret?'"  
  
"Do you want to tell him or should I?", I asked Godric who was  
speechless. Finding no response I went on. "Father, for about a year or so now Godric has been building a chamber to test courage."   
  
"You're building what!?" Salazar was astounded. "And how did you know what I'm building?"  
  
"Helga told me. She's loyal enough to tell the truth. And you!", roared Godric turning on me. "How dare you tell him that! I thought I could trust you!"   
  
I was silent. Father, on the other hand, wasn't so clam now.  
  
"You bastard! You leave my child out of this! She has nothing to do with it. At least I don't leave my illegitimate children with strangers and never tell them!" it was all getting rather childish.  
  
"You weren't even going to tell her!" With that my father left the room. Rage streaming from every pore. hat began the Gryffindor/Slytherin feud.  
  
We never saw him again at Hogwarts. The beautiful friendship that the two had shared years ago was erased in two minuets. Godric sat there. He glared at me and then something happened that would change my life forever.   
  
A look came into the man's eyes. I have never seen any one person that angry in all my life. His hands shook. Without a word he left the room. I followed for fear that he might hurt some one.  
  
We left the Slytherin common room and walked towards the Ravenclaw common room. I think I knew what was about to happen but I wouldn't let myself think it. I was hoping my father would come back and stop him I guess.  
  
Godric enter the room. (At that time everyone knew all the pass words and we all went to each other's commons.) Rowena was sitting there teaching a child to leave. At the sight of Godric every student in the room left. At a run. Rowena didn't dare look up. He advanced on her as I stayed rooted on the spot. I could have stopped it but I stayed.  
  
"You", he breathed as his hands closed round her neck. "It's all your fault! You ruined it all! I should have never let you come!" He went on saying these hateful things as his hands tightened around her neck. Her gasps and his shouts had brought a few of the braver children to see what was happening. Helga rushed in but we were all too stunned to do anything.  
  
How could this be the same man who every one looked up[ to as a hero? Just then one of the boys got his senses back and as he rushed forwards, the world came out of it's stupor. Godric dropped the lifeless Rowena to the floor and looked at his hands in disgust as Helga herded the children away. The boy was kneeling by Rowena. It was Caleb. I didn't know what to do. My thirteen year old mind kept yelling out that a friend had just died at the hand of another friend but my inner child said it was all just a horrible dream. It was no dream. She was dead.  
  
I felt so guilty for butting into their conversation. I felt so lost that I  
didn't relies that I was headed for the window when Helga pulled me back. I was so scared that I couldn't feel the throbbing pain in my head. Why had I just stood there? Why?  
  
I was suddenly jerked out of my thoughts by Godric running into me on his flight form the room and from the castle. Caleb looked up at me. We'd both lost a parent that night. He and I had never been friends and now that was never going to happen but for now, we had a silent agreement. The world was a awful place. And we'd learned that together.  
  
a/n: Wow! umm... everything belongs to JKR. Please review. remember. 1-10 rating scale. 


	6. The end of the Beginning

A Beginning  
Chapter 6  
  
  
Four years passed. Thing went on as normal. Helga managed as best she could by hiring a few extra teachers but it was never the same. I never got to know any of them as I had known Godric, Salazar, and Rowena. I never got to know any one after that. I worked hard on my studies. I think I was trying to forget that it had ever happened. When people brought it up I either changed the subject of left the room.   
  
Caleb Ravenclaw had been much the same. His mother was dead and he hadn't even ever been able to tell her he loved her. At least my father had told me.  
  
I was in my seventh year and Caleb had left Hogwarts a few years ago and now I was truly alone in a crowed school. I built up walls and hardened my shell. I never cried. But deep inside I knew it was all my fault.  
  
I know that now the school has all sorts of muggle protection charms on it but in my time we never thought it would be needed. We were so short sighted and narrow mined that it was as if we were trying to believe that nothing bad could ever happen again. But it could.  
  
My class was in the forest at the time with our care of magical creatures class watching Puffskeins and begging our teacher, Professor Zarate, to let us take some up to the castle to keep as pets. We stood in the forest fighting for a while longer than we should have and had been there for about an hour when we heard screams and shouting  
and the frequent loud bangs. It was coming from the castle.  
  
We all ran towards it fearing for the lives of our friends and siblings. I wasn't. I was worried about Helga. She was Almost 80.  
  
When we reach the castle we were shocked by what we saw. Muggles had found us! Wizards and witches ran every were. Some muggle men held guns while the teachers fought them off with wands. The wizards were losing.  
  
As we stood there watching from a hidden vantage point in the forest we saw more muggles coming. they carried rope. I watch horrified as one man grabbed a first year girl and tied the rope around her neck he went over to a tree near ours and threw the rope over a branch and just as he was about to pull the rope he saw us. He sneered and  
tugged. The girl stopped moving. It was awful!  
  
Then the man shouted to some of his friends and they came rushing a round us. My classmates were hung before my eyes and before I knew it I was running through the woods. Survival was the only thing on my mind.  
  
I could hear the screams up at the school and yet I didn't stop running. I thought if I could run fast enough or far enough that I could run away from what I was and what I should be doing but wasn't. I have never know any raw emotion like that in my entire life. I must have been miles away and yet I could still hear the muffled sound of the  
shabby guns the muggles carried. I finally could go no more and sank to the forest floor hopelessly lost and scared and confused. I was seventeen. A big girl Why was I running? Why *had* I run?  
  
I stayed in the forest for days. I ran into a few of the students who had done as I had and we tried desperately to get back to the school. On the third day we found our way but the journey took us two more days due to the fact that some among us were hurt. Every night the crying was only drowned out by the screams that people had in their  
nightmares.  
  
When we did finally get back, the site of hundreds of wizards dead was so sickening that several fainted or threw up. I looked around.  
  
They hung form trees or lay on the ground in pools of dry blood. Do you know what it's like to see a face that only a few days before had been smiling and was now half eaten by the scavengers and wolves?  
  
We set to work. Counting and identifying the dead and giving them all proper funerals. I would have praised God that the castle had not been ruined if I had not known that it was that very religion that had made these people do this. I thanked Merlin.  
  
For two weeks we lived in fear. Cowering in Godric's chamber of courage. We had shown true courage in what we'd done and yet I still felt like a coward. All of us being brave had dispelled what ever spells he had put on the place forever.   
  
For two weeks we hid until Godric heard about what had happened and came back we rebuilt our lives. We tried to get passed what had happened and every one put on a good show of it. Every one but me.  
  
I worked tirelessly into the summer and well into the next school year. I began to teach. I taught Defense Against the Dark arts.   
  
One day I was walking out side and the sky was so red, so bright, that I felt like flying. I ran t tell Godric.  
  
"Godric! Come see the sky! It's the kind of sunset Rowena lived for." I sobered. "Rowena loved the sunset" ,I said with a smile.  
  
"I see it", said Godric as I entered the hall. "I see it." Looking up I found that he'd enchanted the ceiling to look like the sky outside. He'd done it for Rowena. For his second love. So the world would remember how she loved the sunset.   
  
Together, Godric and I created the sorting hat. We knew that the others would never be able to interview for their own students and so it was born.   
  
Everyone around me is dead. Dead in sprit and body. I want to go too. Things have changed. No one remembers any more why the ceiling is like it is. No one remembers how the sorting hat came about or why the houses fight. I alone, a 35 year old girl, remember why. No one but me and this parchment I write on. The houses war and muggles can no longer find this place. But only I know why.  
  
As time went slowly by I found myself in a relation ship with Godric that I'd never dreamed could happen. We got married a few years later.   
  
But I never forgot. I know that history has a way twisting it's self to be the opposite of what really happens. I won't let that happen. I have a story to tell and I will sing it from every roof-top in the world until my tale is told.  
  
Salazar never came back. I saw him once in a shop. We talked for a while a nearby pub. We agreed that the past was done with. He still hated Godric and I'm not sure I was truly in love with him myself, but he gave his blessing on our union. He died a year later of suspected food poisoning. He'd killed himself.  
  
I had a son. I named him Salazar. I had a daughter. I named her Helga. The two people who had the most impression on me now make me the happiest. When I see them I smile. In the back of my mind, calling their names, I call not my children, But my past. My past full of death.  
  
*************************  
  
Carly put down the stack of parchment that I had written on so long ago. My story of the truth. She looked around. The little bird that had led her to my hiding spot was gone and she was left with the true emptiness of the room. It used to be called the chamber of courage.  
  
As she left, I thought about how my story had ended. Not on those pieces of brittle parchment but for real. When you plunge a dagger into your own heart you become a ghost. I became one but I'm different. No one could see me. If they looked real close at the stone in the room that was shared by Godric and I, my blood remains in sight. My ghost cannot leave this rocky cell of failed courage. I live with my  
fear and failure everyday for eternity.   
  
But me? I remain in silent sprit. Forever remembered. Forever forgotten.  
  
a/n: well, that's it. Everything belongs to JKR. Please review it! Please? please! rate it from 1 to 10. I do plan on doing another part. About Godric's first love and what all he left behind. 


End file.
